


My Best Friend

by Skyrine



Series: Stories Written by Music [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horror, Inspired by Music, Love, Romance, Short One Shot, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrine/pseuds/Skyrine
Summary: This is story is part of a whole collection I'm doing. It's going to be stories inspired by music and I recommend y'all to listen to the song while reading. Please enjoy!Song: Frad - First date





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is story is part of a whole collection I'm doing. It's going to be stories inspired by music and I recommend y'all to listen to the song while reading. Please enjoy!  
> Song: Frad - First date

I hear the piano in the room across the house. My best friend would always play a sweet melody every time she comes over.

I’ve known her all my life and she’s a total sweetheart. She has this big bright smile that could light up someone’s day. She’s the kind of person that would help someone with their homework in math class. She’s the kind of person who would gush over a cute puppy in the street and pet it while on the verge of tears. She’s the kind of person who would cry in every romance movie even if the plot was totally predictable. She’s the kind of person who’s likeable and is friends with everyone and would rope me into her shenanigans. Soon enough, everyone became my friend too and always wanted to hang out with me.

However, no matter what the occasion, I would always walk with my best friend on the way back to our apartments. It was my way to de-stress from the day and to chill out on the way home. But one day, we walked back to our apartments a bit later than usual and it started to get dark. I insisted that I take her back all the way to her house because it wasn’t safe at this time of night. She agreed after a few huffs and puffs, something along the lines of “I’m an independent woman” and “if someone tried to attack me, I’ll kick them in the nuts”. As we dropped her off at the apartment door, I gave my best friend a goodbye hug, lingering a bit longer than usual. I really wanted her to be safe. Then she went into her apartment, giving me a slight wave and a wink. I chuckled and walked back to my apartment after I hear the door click and the lock engage.

About halfway back to my apartment, I got chills running down my back. I thought it was a bit odd since it was towards the end of spring. Looking back, all I saw was the yellow haze of the streetlights. I shrugged and kept walking more and more but the feeling didn’t go away. I slowly increased my pace and soon enough, I was running home. Once I was inside, I locked all my doors and windows and covered them with the blinds. This feeling, this paranoia, kept going on and on and on for weeks. No matter where I went, there was a constant feeling of something being there. The feeling of not being alone. The feeling of being watched.

Then one day on the news, police arrested a man for stalking boys in my area and breaking into their house to kill and rape them. I sighed with relief. All that weird feeling I had been getting at night was that guy trying to follow me home. I was so happy that ran up to my best friend and gave her a big hug, all of my worries escape from my body. She was so confused at for a moment and asked what was wrong. I explained and she hugged me again, giving me a comforting back rub. She was so glad to see me smiling and laughing again after weeks of stress and she decided to get me my favorite ice cream to de-stress myself. I was having such a great time that I didn’t care about it raining on the way back home. I was doing my little happy dance in the rain which made my best friend smile and giggle. I told her that I was so grateful that she was apart of my life and that I would do anything to always be with her and she smiled too and said that she would do the same.

After we parted ways, I shook off most of the rain pellets off my coat and dried off in the entryway. I made sure to dry off the ground too so I made sure I didn’t slip, just in case I stepped in it. Laying snugly in bed with all the lights off, I re-watched a bunch of my favorite movies since tomorrow was the weekend. By the third movie, I began to doze off and fell asleep with my laptop on, with the movie still running. After a few hours, I woke up to a dark laptop screen. I get up and go to the kitchen to grab a drink of water. I used my phone light to illuminate my way to water dispenser. Once I got some water, I put my cup in the sink and noticed a knife was missing. I stop dead in my tracks because all of my knives were cleaned a put away just a few hours earlier. I take a step back and my foot landed in a small puddle of water. I was sure that I had moped up all the water at the entrance. I shine my phone light at the puddle and found a small note that read: _ONLY MINE_. My eyes widen and I tried to swallow but my throat was dry. My mind began to race as I shine my light a little further and could see a trail of small puddles. I slowly turned to see where the trail lead. When my eyes landed on the room where the piano was, my heart dropped and a lump formed in my throat.  

I hear the piano in the room across the house. My best friend would always play a sweet melody every time she comes over.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below if there's anything I can do to improve my writing in the future! Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
